It may be desirable to reduce the emitter-base junction depth in a polysilicon emitter bipolar transistor in an integrated circuit. Reducing dopant diffusion from the polysilicon emitter may undesirably lead to encroachment of the emitter-base junction depletion region on the polysilicon in the emitter.